kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Yumemi Yumemite
Yumemi Yumemite 'is a supporting character in ''Kakegurui. ''She is the Student Council Head's Head of Public Relations and a part-time Idol. Her dream has always been to become a world famous actress, just like Kawaru Natari (Sumika Warakubami). Appearance Yumemi is a very light-skinned girl with an average height. She has long light brown/slightly pink hair with part of them is styled into two ponytails that are tied with white hairbands (or what looks like scrunchies) and blue eyes with white pupils which are in the shape of star. She wears the Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform but with a purple flower instead of the regular tie. She also sports light pink lipstick and has pink painted fingernails. When she was younger, for a while, she styled her hair the same as Kawaru Natari, even including the same hair clip. This goes to show, how much she wanted to be like her. When Saori promised Yumemi to help her, she took on the hairstyle she has today. During her performances, she creates a much cuter image of herself with shorts skirts and vibrant colors. She has multiple outfits, which she wears on stage. She still has her flower and a checkered pattern and bows. She has a blue and a grey one, which are both quite similar. Later, Yumemi is also seen with a dark blue and pink suit. Personality Yumemi has a two-faced personality. On the outside she appears really sweet and cheerful. She is always upbeat and shows to love her fans above all else. But in reality, she's arrogant, calculated and sadistic as she will do anything to be on top and achieve her dream of becoming a celebrity. She is very manipulative and doesn't shy away from cheating and acting devious. Whenever someone insults her, she gets extremely enraged and violent, often trashing her entire dressing room. She's also disgusted by her fans as she often calls them 'pigs' but at the same time she doesn't want to turn in meetings with them, due to her dream of becoming a famous actress in Hollywood and winning an Academy Award. She never enjoys the dancing routines the fan club comes up with and has shown to be disgusted by their 'sweaty, gross palms'. After her encounter with Kawaru Natari, Yumemi has learned to become more humble and be happy with the things she already has and the people that cheer her on. She was now proud of being an idol and acted less selfish. She also learns to appreciate how much Saori supports her and treats her better. Profile ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler Yumemi was seen multiple times in the Student council room. She was the first to note, how amazing Yumeko Jabami must be, if she can take down Itsuki Sumeragi. After Yumeko faced off against multiple council members and they feared, that Kirari Momobami might be turned into a housepet, Yumemi offered to handle Yumeko herself. She invited her to a game. Before that she had a meeting with her fanclub and Shinnouji. She acted super sweet and smiled for them. But then she went to wash her mouth and hands and wrecks her dressing room, because of how much she hates her disgusting fans. She then met up with Yumeko and Ryota Suzui and mentioned how she can still remember him. She knows everything about all of her fans, because she hopes that will allow her to rise to the top. She showed them the script for the game they would compete in. Yumemi also told Yumeko not to worry about messing up on stage. But Yumeko confronted her about hating her fans. Yumemi got angry and lashed out. After her outburst, Yumeko revealed she had recorded that. If she wins in the gamble, she will play that recording in front of the crowd and her career will be ruined. Yumemi was extremely angry, but had to accept it. They went on to play. Yumemi took all kinds of preparations, including remembering all her fans birthdays to win. All of the games were somehow related to things an idol should be able to do. Yumemi let Yumeko win a few of them, so that she could then surprisingly defeat her in the end. One of the games chosen was a birthday guessing game. She was of course sure she would win it, since only fanclub members got in and she knows all of their birthdays. But the random audience choice landed on Mary Saotome, who was there to watch Yumeko. Yumemi didn't know her birthday and panicked. She tried to guess what Yumeko wrote, but failed and lost the whole game. She could have easily won, but wanting to show off lead to her defeat. She was completely destroyed and accepted that Yumeko played the recording. All her fans were shocked and she feared her career was over. But they still cheered for her, admiring her honesty. Yumemi was touched to tears and thanked them. However, Saori stormed on stage and stated that someone sabotaged this game in order to ruin Yumemi's career. The accused was Kaede Manyuda whom Yumeko challenged. Yumemi warned her to be careful, since she started to care about her. Yumeko ignored it of course and told her to simply not worry. ''Kakegurui XX'' When Kirari Momobami announced her plans for the election, Yumemi was one of the first people to accept it. She knew it was pointless to argue with Kirari. She was pretty successful in the election, since she got all the votes from her fan club members. She also appeared in a magazine where she posed in a bikini. She found it super cute and was proud of it. Then she was talking with Midari Ikishima, who said that she should stop dreaming of becoming an actress and that idols are pretty talentless and hide that beneath a cute look. Yumemi stayed cute and told her not to be mean but after Midari left, she threw chairs around in anger. She was determined to become famous. So, Yumemi went to Yumeko Jabami and asked her to gamble with her, hoping she would be able to get a lot of votes like that. But just then, Kawaru Natari stepped in, in which Yumemi admired her so much and was honored when Kawaru knew her name. But then, she revealed that she was a member of the Hundred Devouring Families and she came here to gamble with Yumemi. Yumemi realized this was her chance to become famous by beating another famous actress and Yumemi suggested a performance gamble, in which Kawaru accepted. In her dressing room, she then discussed with the others how great it would be for her if she won. During the first round of the game she and Yumeko performed a song. Then Kawaru sang and her song was very beautiful. Yumemi didn't expect an actress to be so good at singing. Kawaru then told Yumemi how much emotions a song can convey, but then mocked her piece for being rather empty. Yumemi was still sure she would win because she bribed the audience. However Kawaru bribed them back for the crowd to vote fairly. During the second challenge, where they had to hide the burning of hot chili, it was all about acting. Yumemi broke her own finger so that she would make a convincing face of pain, to trick Kawaru. After that she accepted that she could never win against her. But she wasn't sad rather enlightened from being defeated by her greatest idol. But Yumeko was mad at her for giving up. So in the third round, Yumeko didn't want to work together with Yumemi at all. Because of this Kawaru was able to read them both and was sure to win. Yumemi started crying about how talentless she was. When she looked into the audience and saw her fans and Saori cheering for her, she realized, that she didn't need to be an actress and was fine simply being an idol. So she got back her hope and convinced Yumeko to work with her again. And so they won the game. Kawaru admired Yumemi for finding her own path and stated that she will wait for her in Hollywood, in which Yumemi swished away her tears and looked at her as she thanks Kawaru with determination in her eyes. Yumemi later joins the Election broadcast, since she still has a lot of votes. She is invited to the tournament, where she plays against Mary. Since it's being broadcasted, she tries to show off, by raising 80 votes. She is sure to win, since she has four papers, which makes her hand really strong. But she is still beaten by Mary. She pretends to cheer Mary on later, but actually hates her. Episodes ''Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler'' *A Boring Woman *Slit-Eyed Woman (Non-Speaking) *Tempting Women (Non-Speaking) *Love-Dancing Woman *The Dreaming Woman *Selective Woman *The Woman Who Bets Her Life (Cameo) *Gambling Woman (Non-Speaking) ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Women Again (Non-Speaking) *The Women of Momobami Clan *Communicating Girls *The Girl who Changes *The Hollywood Star *The Girl by her Side (Non-Speaking) Chapters Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler * A Boring Girl Etymology * Yumemi's surname '''Yumemite means "dream" and "to see". Trivia * Yumemi's actress in the live action, Sayuri Matsumura, is a real idol. Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Student Council